I'm With You
by widiwMin
Summary: YUNJAE ! -Pertemuan Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong yang tak terduga.- summary tidak nyambung- READ AND RIVIEW PLEASE ;D


_Aku masih tak tahu mengapa setiap hari aku mengunJunginya. Yang kutahu, ketika melihat matanya yang bening dan meneteskan air mata, ketika melihat jalannya yang mulai terpogoh-pogoh, dan ketika melihatnya tidur –memasrahkan tubuhnya yang dikhianati nasib pada gelapnya langit malam, aku gelisah sepanjang malam. Kubuang pandanganku karena hatiku merasa ngilu._

* * *

><p><strong>-I'm With You-<strong>

**TWOSHOOT**

**Author : Widia Prayudi a.k.a WidiwMin**

**Pairing : YunJae**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Yaoi, BoysXBoys, You Don't Like ? So , Don't Read !**

* * *

><p>Ketika pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku merasa seperti sedang dipeluk oleh alunan syair-syair cinta. Ketika ia membuka topi yang dipakainya aku merasa waktu telah berhenti berdetak. Dan ketika ia tersenyum, aku terbius oleh pesonanya. Menakjubkan, ia seorang lelaki yang luar biasa cantik.<p>

"Namaku Kim Jaejoong." Katanya sambil tersenyum padaku, seolah sedang menggenggam hatiku.

"Mahasiswa jurusan seni" lanjutnya. Senyum tak pernah hilang dari wajah cantiknya.

Ingin rasanya aku menjawab perkataannya, setidaknya hanya untuk mengucapkan satu kalimat saja, namaku. Namun, di hadapan lelaki ini aku kehilangan suara dan lupa akan namaku. Perasaan indah memancar sampai ke uJung simpul pembuluh darahku, membuat lidahku kelu. Mungkin ini yang disebut dengan 'Love at first sight'.

"Jaejooonggg~." Tiba-tiba suara lengkingan dari seseorang yang kukenal bernama Kim Junsu mengalun dan menghancurkan moment terindahku. Kulihat Kim Junsu keluar dari balik pintu dengan wajah seolah dia tak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun. Aku tak terlalu kenal dengan Kim Junsu. Yang aku tahu, dia sahabat Jaejoong. Seringkali aku melihat mereka berjalan sambil bercanda tawa.

Kulihat Jaejoong kembali menatapku. Oh tuhan… lelaki cantik dengan mata besar yang indah itu menatapku. Sepertinya dia masih menunggu jawaban dariku. Namun aku tetap diam membisu. Dia yang sepertinya mulai bosan dengan keheningan ini pun berinisiatif pergi bersama Junsu.

"Sampai jumpa Jung Yunho." Ucapnya sambil berlalu pergi.

Ucapannya membuat nafasku tercekat. Hei, bagaimana dia tahu namaku?. Masih dengan kebingungan itu akhirnya aku sadar sesuatu. Aku tahu, kini aku benar-benar jatuh cinta, sungguh jatuh cinta, untuk pertama kalinya.

* * *

><p>Rupanya tak ada yang aneh selain orang yang dimabuk cinta. Segalanya berubah tiba-tiba menjadi serba baik. Kini, dalam penglihatanku setiap benda menjadi indah. Bahkan jidat Yoochun –sahabatku—yang biasanya aku sindir karena kurasa terlalu lebar kini Nampak indah dan memiliki nilai artistic.<p>

Dan kini sudah dua tahun aku tak pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang pernah menjadi cinta pertamaku lagi. Pertemuanku dengannya yang singkat itu meninggalkan kenangan manis yang tak pernah pudar dalam ingatanku dan selalu aku bingkai di sudut hatiku paling dalam.

Aku penasaran bagaimana kabarnya saat ini? Berkali-kali aku mencari dimana keberadaannya sekarang. Namun, yang aku temukan hanyalah titik kosong. Sering aku temukan orang-orang dengan nama Jaejoong. Namun orang-orang bernama Jaejoong itu bukanlah Jaejoong yang aku cari. Kenyataan ini membuatku takut dan berfikir bahwa Jaejoong-ku hilang dari hidupku. Dia hilang, dia raib bak ditelan bumi.

Sering kali aku berfikir untuk menyerah mencarinya. saat aku benar-benar hampir menyerah untuk mencarinya, tuhan berkehendak lain. Aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Namun ada sesuatu yang Nampak berbeda darinya. Aku tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan dirinya Nampak berbeda. Yang aku tahu matanya yang dulu memancarkan kelembutan dan kehangatan kini Nampak redup. Seolah hati dan jiwanya direnggut secara paksa dari raganya.

Aku bertemu dengannya ketika aku sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit milik , ayah Yoochun. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Yoochun melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai seorang dokter. Jadi dia memaksa agar aku dating untuk melihat bagaimana hebatnya dia ketika beraksi dalam pekerjaan yang telah dia cita-citakan semenjak dia kecil tersebut.

_When I look at you, I see the truth._

_You love me for who I am._

_Like the star hold the moon._

_Right there we're they belong._

_And I'm know, I'm not alone._

Tiba-tiba aku berhenti berjalan. Samar-samar kudengar suara seseorang mengalun lembut menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Suaranya yang lembut membuatku melayang.

Dan kusadari sesuatu. Aku tau suara ini. Ini suara Jaejoong !. kuedarkan pandanganku. Terpogoh-pogoh aku menyusuri lorong rumah sakit ini untuk mencari asal suara ini. Ku tengokkan kepalaku ke setiap kamar yang aku lewati, tapi ia tak ada. Kurasakan suara itu semakin dekat dengan posisiku saat ini.

_Yeah when my world is fallin' apart._

_And there's no light to break up the dark._

_there's when I look at you._

Suara itu masih mengalun indah ketika aku menapakkan kakikku ke suatu ruangan dengan pintu bewarna putih. Dengan langkah mantap aku memasuki ruangan itu. Aku terhenyak. Di ruangan itu duduk seorang pria yang sedang melukis, terlihat dari tangannya yang memegang kuas. Aku tak dapat melihat bagaimana rupa wajahnya karena ia duduk membelakangiku. Tapi aku tau postur tubuh itu. Itu Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong. Cinta pertamaku.

_You appear just like a dream to me._

_Just like kaleidoskop color that cover me._

_All I need._

_Every breathe that I breathe._

_Don't know you're beautiful._

Aku masih menatap punggung Jaejoong. Aku tak menyadari bahwa lagu yang dinyanyikan Jaejoong telah selesai dari tadi. Aku pun tak menyadari Jaejoong yang tengah menatapku kebingungan. Aku hanya diam membisu. Pikiranku berkecamuk memproses apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Semuanya terasa begitu cepat. Entah sejak kapan aku duduk di samping Jaejoong memandangi hasil lukisannya. Ada yang aneh dengan lukisannya. aku pernah melihat hasil lukisannya ketika kami masih duduk di universitas yang sama. Lukisannya yang dulu sangat indah dan membuat hati siapapun yang melihatnya menjadi tenang. Namun lukisan yang digambar Jaejoong kini berbeda. Dia melukis pemandangan. Namun aku bingung mengapa ia member warna hijau di laut dan memberi warna merah di gunung, serta warna ungu untuk mataharinya.

"kenapa kau member warna hijau untuk laut dan warna merah untuk gunung , jae ?" tanyaku yang masih belum mengerti dengan tema dari lukisannya.

"be-benarkah ?" mendengar jawaban sekaligus pertanyaan darinya dengan terbata-bata membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku dari lukisan ini ke wajah Jaejoong. Aku terhenyak. Wajah Jaejoong langsung pucat. Dia diam sambil menatap kedua telapak tangannya.

"ini warna merah kan yunho ?" tanyanya tiba-tiba sambil menunjukan telapak tangannya yang berlumuran cat hijau.

"ini hijau jae ." kulihat dia memegang kepalanya. Dari wajahnya dia seperti menahan sakit. Dia meraung menjerit-menjerit tidak karuan. Tanpa pikir panjang aku memeluk tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita dan seorang pria masuk kedalam ruangan Jaejoong. Dari pakaiannya kurasa mereka adalah seorang dokter laki-laki dan suster perempuan. Dokter laki-laki itu menyuruhku untuk keluar dari ruangan Jaejoong. Aku sempat membaca nama yang tertera di tagname baju dokter itu . Choi Siwon namanya.

Kulihat suster tadi menekan-nekan dada Jaejoong, menyuntikkan beberapa kali cairan bewarna kuning. Aku tak berhenti berdoa agar ia selamat meskipun aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong.

Kulihat dokter bernama Choi Siwon itu berjalan keluar dari ruangan Jaejoong.

"dia baik-baik saja." Ucapnya menyadari tatapan mataku yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Kim Jaejoong?" tanyaku

"keluarganya kecelakaan dua bulan yang lalu. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi jatuh kedalam sungai setelah ban depan mobil mereka meletus. Semua keluarga dari Kim Jaejoong dinyatakan tewas. Hanya Jaejoong saja yang selamat. Namun…"

Aku tercekat mendengar perkataan dari dokter muda itu.

"namun saat kejadian naas itu terjadi Kim Jaejoong mengalami benturan yang cukup keras. Benturan itu berdampak pada otak kecilnya. Kini Jaejoong tinggal menunggu akhir hidupnya saja…"

* * *

><p>Pulang dari rumah sakit itu, aku terbaring sendirian di sofa rumahku. Tak ada niat untuk menyalakan lampu rumah meskipun sinar matahari telah tergantikan oleh rembulan. Hatiku ngilu mengingat apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong. berbagai fikiran tentang Jaejoong menimpa kepalaku. Tanpa fikir lama lagi aku berlari pontang panting ke arah mobilku. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Jaejoong. aku mengemudikan mobilku dengan gila-gilaan. Entah setan apa yang sedang merasuki diriku.<p>

Sialnya jalan yang aku lewati sedang macet. Lalu dengan cepat aku keluar dari mobilku dan membanting pintu mobilku. Aku berlari seperti orang kesurupan. Aku tak peduli meskipun hujan lebat dan tak sempat lagi memikirkan pelindung. Kini dalam pikiranku yang ada hanya Jaejoong, Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong. basah kuyup, dingin, dan angin kencang tak terasa menghalangiku. aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat melihat keadaan Jaejoong di rumah sakit.

Sepanjang jalan dadaku gemuruh. Seribu perasaan bercampur dengan beragam fikiran tentang Jaejoong berkecamuk dalam kepalaku. Terutama karena memikirkan keadaan Jaejoong. setelah sampai di rumah sakit, aku langsung berlari menuju ruangan Jaejoong. tak kupedulikan suster-suster yang berteriak memarahiku dan menyuruhku agar tidak berlari-lari di koridor rumah sakit.

Aku berdiri di depan pintu bercat putih ruangan Jaejoong. dengan nafas terengah-engah aku membuka pintu itu sepelan mungkin. Sekarang aku duduk di bangku yang berada di samping sebuah kasur. Kutatap wajah pria yang tengah tertidur itu.

Aku menyenderkan kepalaku di sampingnya. Kurasakan deru nafas Jaejoong. aku tersenyum sebelum aku merasa kesadaranku juga menghilang. Aku tertidur.

* * *

><p>Matahari menanjak masih pagi tapi langsung menggelegak. Aku bangun dari tidurku dan kusadari Jaejoong sudah bangun.<p>

"Good morning, Jae-" aku tercekat. Kini Jaejoong menangis dalam diam di hadapanku. Dia tidak terisak tapi air matanya mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya itu.

"ada apa jae ?" kucoba menyalurkan kehangatan dengan menggenggam tangannya. Dia balik menggenggam tanganku.

"a-aku"

"ya jae ?"

"aku tidak bisa menggerakan kakiku."

"sssttt…. Jangan menangis jae. Aku ada disini bersamamu" kucoba untuk merengkuh tubuh ringkih Jaejoong.

**_-TO BE CONTINUED-_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>An :: yaelah .. ff YunJae yang Who Are You aja belum beres . ditambah ff Jaesu request dari temen twitter aku juga belum dibikin. si widia malah nambah bikin ff baru lagi -.- . tapi tenang kok . ff ini Cuma two shoot . endingnya udah aku siapin .**_

_**Mau happy ending atau sad ending ini terserah reader sih xD . so comment or Riview yaaaaa !**_

_**Secuil review dari reader yang baik hati bisa membantu proses publish next chap :D**_

_**Oia. Ada yang bisa nebak ga judul lagu yang dinyanyiin Jaejoong di ff ini ? hahahaha..**_

_**mau berteman denganku ? follow aja di Wiiddiiaa . jangan lupa mention ;)**_

_**Riview and Comment ya**_


End file.
